The Unnatural Supernatural
by heart-of-fire-and-flame
Summary: What will happen now that Dean has promised to go to hell to save his brother sam? What! a new character! Read to find out what happens next! Bec. NOTE!:i did NOT write this story i am just publishing it for a friend!


**The Unnatural Supernatural**

_**I am in no way affiliated or linked with 'Warner Brothers' or the television show "Supernatural" all new storylines/characters and are completely fictional. Everything supernatural is copyright, 'Warner Brothers'. This "episode" is purely fan-fiction. **_

**(Supernatural, Season three, Episode 20)**

"**Okay. Here goes." May stood affront the door, her hand raised as she was about to knock. Her eyes darted down to the faded, ripped and crumpled note in the nut of her fist. Her other hand dropped and she unravelled the note. Just to check. "1… 2… 3…"**

"**Hands up bitch" she was rudely interrupted, her dark brown eyes flying open to see a man aiming a pistol at her, the door now wide open as opposed to the previous shut. She dropped the note and raised both of her arms in the air, whispering under her breath.**

"**Sure beats knocking"**

"**What-" another man came up behind him, a little taller and broader than him, with linger and darker hair. "The hell is going on…" he drifted off, staring at May.**

**The shorter man quickly looked over his shoulder at his company. "She could be a demon, Sam." He looked back at her.**

**The one who believed she was named Sam looked down at the ground to where the note had fallen.**

"**Dean." He nudged him with his elbow. "Pick it up"**

**May cut Dean off as he began to retaliate "N-no… It's just a note from a friend!"**

"**Friend?" Dean scoffed, bending down to retrieve the note, still aiming the pistol at her. He absently passed it to Sam.**

**Sam's eyes began to flick over the note. And once he was finished, he looked at May. "Dude she's not a demon."**

"**What? Let me look at that!" Dean snatched the note off him with one hand, finally looking down to read it. "Ellen wrote this?" He eyed her.**

"**Y-yes…" May looked down.**

**Dean read the note out loud. "You can find your brothers at…" He cut off, throwing the note to the ground.**

**Sam pushed past Dean and grabbed May by the arm. "What the hell kind of joke is this?"**

**May looked up at him, scared. "I can explain!"**

**Sam, not releasing her arm, looked at Dean.**

**Dean groaned. "C'mon dude!" He stood to the side and let Sam pull May in.**

**Sam pushed her into a ratty seat, looking into her eyes with concern. May looked away, tucking her straight, dark brown hair behind her ear.**

"**So, you're my twin?" He spoke slowly.**

"**I-I think so… my father was John Winchester. The only date anyone has been able to link to me was the second of November, 1982."**

**May looked at Dean in time to see him roll his eyes. "You're a demon, aren't you? Meg?"**

**Sam looked back at Dean, slightly angered. "Dean!"**

**Dean sat back, leaning his head against his hands, which were pressed to the wall, with all casualness.**

**May continued. "My uncle… well, he's not really my uncle, but her found me on the doorstep on that date, Bobby, taught me to fight demons when I was young."**

"**Bobby?" Sam looked back at Dean.**

**Dean sat forward again. "That son of a bitch kept something like this from us?"**

**Sam smiled slightly at Dean. "What happened to her being a demon?" He laughed lightly and turned back to May. "What's your name?"**

"**May. Bobby said it was close to my mom's name." May looked confused as both their eyes cast downward, swallowing.**

"**Mary is our mom's name, May." Dean softened lightly.**

**She glanced between the two. "I should go…"**

"**No!" Sam reached forward and touched her arm. "Don't"**

**Dean sighed. "Yeah, uh, we don't want you to, uh, go."**

"**So… I'm your sister, and you two are my brothers. No hugs?" She smiled a fraction, standing up, wiping her palms on the thighs of her jeans.**

**Dean quickly replied. "No chick flick crap, please"**

**Sam grinned up at her, and then slowly stood. "You can demon hunt?"**

"**Yes…" May blushed, folding her arms over her chest, hiding the writing on her shirt which stated; 'Harvard University.'**

"**And you came all the way here from Boston?" Dean piped up.**

"**Yes…"**

"**Got a bag?" This time, Sam asked**

"**Yes…"**

"**Get in the Impala." Dean stood up and headed for the door. "We were about to leave."**

"**Huh?" May looked confused as Sam once again led her by the arm.**

"**Dean's car." He whispered, pulling her out the door.**

"**Oh. I'm coming with you then?" May grinned.**

"**Yes." Dean sighed, striding ahead of them. "You sit in the back."**

"**This music sucks!" May laughed, watching the world whiz by.**

"**House rules! Driver chooses music. Who's hungry?" Dean looked back through the mirror at May, who nodded eagerly. "Sammy?"**

"**Huh?" Sam sat up with a snort, awakening.**

"**Hungry?"**

"**Uh… no."**

"**Whatever." Dean pulled a sharp turn in at a roadhouse. He looked at Sam then, shook his head. "We'll all go."**

**May's look of confusion brought Sam to say, "I'll explain in there."**

"**Yeah, we'll explain everything." Dean added.**

"**This is a good pie, Sammy…" Dean spoke, Crumbs flying from his mouth.**

"**Dean! That's disgusting!" May laughed. "Anyway, so I was stabbed in the back. Dean traded his life for mine…we're gonna stop him going to hell in year… well, less than a year."**

"**We?"**

"**Yeah, you and me." Sam smiled as May Glowed. "We're a family now."**

**Dean laughed. "Let the pranks begin, sis!"**

_**Thanks for reading the (sort of) first chapter of The Unnatural Supernatural. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

BEC J.


End file.
